Might As Well Be My Son
by kissinginthebluedark
Summary: Blaine and his family used to have traditions, but that all stopped when he came out to his parents.  "My parents… it's not that they don't love me, or don't take care of me.  They just… don't always know how to act around me." A Father's Day one-shot.


**I do not own Glee, or any of the characters affiliated with it.**

"Buying the good stuff, I see," Blaine commented as Kurt placed the bacon in the grocery cart.

"It's for Father's Day," Kurt explained as if he were justifying the purchase. "I make him eat so healthy all year round, ever since his heart attack. I figure Father's Day is the one holiday that he can splurge a bit… as long as I monitor how much he eats."

Blaine smiled. "So you do this every year? Make a huge brunch on Father's Day for your dad?"

Kurt set off in the direction of the baking supplies (there was no way he was going to make biscuits from a _can_), Blaine following close behind. "Actually, this is a new tradition this year. Normally, I cook Dad breakfast in bed, but since this is our family's first Father's Day together, Finn really wants to be a part of it too. And considering how awful he is at getting up in the morning, I thought we might just compromise and do a later brunch, instead of forcing everyone up at five am." He smirked at his boyfriend. "To be completely honest, I'm certainly not going to mind sleeping in."

"I bet," Blaine chuckled. "Honestly, I'm surprised that you're letting Finn help at all. I know the kitchen isn't exactly his arena of choice…"

"Oh, I'll be monitoring that even more closely than how much bacon my dad eats," Kurt supplied quickly, picking up a bag of flour and dumping it in the cart. "I can't exactly banish him from the kitchen; that would be kind of cruel, considering this is the first Father's Day he's ever really gotten to celebrate. He's so excited about it. But you can bet that Finn's duties will be restricted to setting the table and getting drinks for everyone." He paused, a thoughtful expression donning his features. "I _might _let him make the toast."

Blaine laughed, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt's stomach flipped and his smile brightened. "Well, it sounds like a wonderful way to spend the morning."

"Yes, and then for the afternoon, Dad will pass out of the couch while watching golf. It's his favorite way to spend the holiday." They continued down the aisle in silence, heading off toward the fresh produce, when Kurt asked, "So what traditions does your family have on Father's Day?"

Blaine's pace slowed considerably and Kurt had to stop to let him catch up. "Traditions on Father's Day…" he repeated thoughtfully. Kurt cocked a brow and opened his mouth to say something, but Blaine continued before he could. "When I was younger, I guess our tradition was taking a picnic." A slight smile formed on his lips. "We would spend the morning getting completely packed – my mom always packed way too much food – and we'd leave around noon and go to the park. We'd eat together, give Dad his presents and cards, and then we'd usually spend the afternoon throwing around a football or a Frisbee." He sighed. "Father's Day… was a day we just spent as a family."

Kurt smiled, but couldn't shake the sinking feeling in the put of his stomach. "It sounds lovely." He swallowed, dreading his next question. "Why don't you do that anymore?"

Blaine shrugged, his eyes downcast, and Kurt immediately regretted asking the question. "We haven't been on one of those picnics in three years… that was the first Father's Day after I came out to my parents. I got up that morning, all excited, thinking that everything was going to be the same… but we just ended up not going. When I asked him why we weren't going, he just said he didn't feel up to it that year, and maybe next year we could…" Blaine shook his head, smiling at Kurt, even though Kurt could tell it was just a feeble attempt to hide his own pain. "It's just been that way ever since."

"So… you don't do anything special for Father's Day anymore?"

Blaine shrugged again and Kurt made a mental note at how much he hated the small, noncommittal gesture. "I get him a card, give it to him at breakfast. Mom usually picks out a gift for me to give him. Nothing special really."

Kurt stared, wishing he could do something – _anything – _to erase the sadness from Blaine's eyes. He settled for reaching out and lacing his fingers through Blaine's. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be. It is what it is. Besides, my parents aren't even home this weekend. My dad had some kind of business trip, and he took my mom as a kind of mini-vacation."

Kurt tried not to look so shocked. He really did. He couldn't help it if his jaw was slack and the words just kind of spilled out of his mouth. "So you're going to be _alone _on Father's Day? No family, no nothing?"

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. "I guess when you put it that way, yeah. But don't feel bad for me, Kurt. I honestly think I'd rather spend the day alone than with my dad anyway. This way, I only have to suffer through one awkward phone call, instead of trying to avoid him all day."

The concern and worry was still there, festering in the back of Kurt's mind, but he knew the look Blaine was giving him now – that one that said don't-worry-about-me-really-I'll-be-fine-just-pretend-like-I-never-said-anything-at-all. He squeezed Blaine's hand tighter before letting go. "I'm still sorry," he muttered.

Blaine stood for a moment before wrapping his arms around Kurt. "I know."

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck, returning the embrace for as long as he could before Blaine began to pull away. Blaine looked around the store, shoving his hands in his pockets and smiling again. "So, what do we need to buy for that fruit salad you mentioned earlier?"

Kurt smiled and started pushing the cart to toward the strawberries.

But somehow, planning his own Father's Day festivities seemed to depress him more than excite him.

* * *

><p>Burt knew that his son's disposition was similar to his own. They may not have had the same interests, and they may not always see eye to eye, but they were both stubborn as hell and they both refused to ask for help when they really needed it.<p>

So Burt could tell right away when something was bothering Kurt, when Kurt "didn't want to talk about it," even though he really did.

The fact that he was _violently_ chopping fruit to make the salad for tomorrow's brunch was an immediate tip-off.

Burt studied Kurt, noticing the bothered expression on his face, the sadness in his eyes, and even though it would be easier to just not say anything he knew that Kurt would feel better by getting it all out.

Burt winced as the knife made loud contact with the cutting board. "Got something you wanna talk about, Scooter? Maybe before you lose a finger?"

Kurt looked up suddenly, pausing mid-chop and his eyebrows rising in surprise. "Oh! I, uh, didn't see you there, Dad."

"Well, I could _hear _you from the living room. Tell me, what did those strawberries ever do to you?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Kurt commented through his trademark bitch smirk. "No, it's just… it's about Blaine."

Uh oh. Burt didn't like the direction this conversation was going. "What did that boy do _now?"_

"He didn't _do _anything, Dad," Kurt replied, rolling his eyes. "I know you didn't get the greatest first impression of him, but I would have thought you'd let that little _incident _go by now—"

Burt raised his eyebrow, an amused glint in his eyes. "When you become a father, you'll understand. I'd love to hear your reaction to your kid inviting a friend to a 'sleepover' without asking permission, only to have that same friend become more than that just a few weeks later."

"Dad," Kurt began sternly.

Burt chuckled. "Relax, kiddo, it's my job to intimidate your boyfriend. You might as well get used to it." He leaned over the counter and folded his arms on top of each other. "But I don't like seeing you upset, and I know you won't talk about it unless I ask. So tell me, what's got you so mad?"

Kurt sighed and put down the knife, crossing his arms and leaning against the sink behind him. "Blaine offered to go shopping with me today, for tomorrow's festivities, just so he could spend some extra time with me since we won't have tomorrow. And we got to talking about Father's Day traditions. I told him about what we used to do, and how we're starting a new tradition this year… and then I asked him what traditions his family had."

Burt could tell what was coming. "I'm guessing that Blaine doesn't have the greatest relationship with his dad," he commented.

Kurt looked at his feet. "Not ever since he came out to his parents. Everything they used to do just… stopped. Guess where his parents are this weekend. On a mini-vacation, _without _their son. It's like… I can't tell if they just don't care about him, or if they're ashamed of him, or… something else." He looked to Burt, hurt evident in his eyes. "It just makes me think how lucky I am to have you, but it also makes me sad that he doesn't know that acceptance, that love." Kurt swallowed, his eyes watering, and he blinked rapidly to hold back the tears. Bracing his arms on the sink behind him, he continued, "I just hate not being able to fix these kind of things. He's my boyfriend. I care so much about him and I just… I want him to be happy."

For once, Burt wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't even sure of what to say. What do you say to your son who, all his life, has been tortured and outcast because he was different, has _finally _found acceptance and love from his friends and family, only to be harshly reminded again that the world isn't so kind and tolerant?

It was a pattern that Kurt would experience his whole life, Burt knew that. And it was something that Burt would never be able to personally relate to, and on some level that _killed _him. He wished he could hold his son in his arms right now, tell him he knew what it was like, guarantee that everything would be okay. He wished he could tell Kurt that Blaine's dad would come around, that he would have everything Kurt had been blessed with, that all of this would have a happy ending.

But Burt couldn't guarantee anything – certainly not happiness. And Kurt knew it too.

A weary sigh escaped Burt's lips as he stood, resting his hands on the island between them. "I'm sorry, kiddo. I really am. I mean, when you came out to me, it wasn't exactly a surprise, but it still took some getting used to. I can understand where Blaine's dad is coming from, but I…" he paused, careful with his words, "there is nothing that you could ever do, nothing you could ever _be, _that would make me love you any less."

Kurt was trying very, very hard not to cry at this point. Burt decided to make it a little bit easier. He walked around the island and opened his arms. "C'mere, kiddo," he said softly.

Kurt hesitated for only a moment, a single tear trailing down his cheek, before he moved slowly into his father's embrace. Burt wrapped his arms around his son tightly. Kurt's irregular breathing only solidified Burt's beliefs that this was hurting him much more than he let on, and Burt could only stay silent as Kurt cried quietly into his shoulder.

After a few minutes, Kurt calmed down and pulled away, wiping at his eyes. "Sorry," he said, his voice thick. "I didn't mean to just… unload on you like that."

"I'd rather you unload on me than bottle it all up, Kurt. I know I can still be… awkward when it comes to this kind of stuff, but it doesn't mean that I don't care."

"I know, I know," Kurt replied, sniffling a bit. "I think I'm just gonna go up to my room for a bit, before I come back down and finish this," he gestured to the various fruits that still needed to be diced.

"Anything I can do in the meantime?"

Kurt gave a watery smile. "You know my rule – you don't do anything for Father's Day. You just take it easy."

It was Burt's turn to roll his eyes. "You always make me take it easy."

"And Father's Day is no exception. If I find that you've done anything down here, there will be consequences."

"Don't worry, Kurt. I'll make sure he doesn't touch anything."

Both men turned to the stairs and saw Carole leaning against the railing, arms crossed, a kind smile playing at her lips. Kurt smirked at his dad. "I knew I always liked her," he said before walking toward the steps, Carole patting his shoulder lovingly as he passed her. Burt let out another sigh and his wife came over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"So how much of that conversation did you eavesdrop on?" Burt asked.

"Almost all of it."

He chuckled. "No surprise there."

She squeezed him extra tight, eliciting a groan from him. "Watch it, you're going to break one of my ribs!"

"Well as long as you don't give me a reason to we can avoid that problem," she replied playfully.

He laughed and kissed her hair. "Remind me never to cross you."

"Hmm, something tells me you'll have to remind yourself of that fact."

She laughed, and he lowered his head to capture her giggles within his own lips. He pulled away and she smiled softly. "You and Kurt are so much alike… This whole ordeal with Blaine's dad is bothering you too, huh?"

His smiled faded. "Yeah, I guess so. Blaine, he's a good kid. And I know that it can be difficult, but hell, sometimes I see eye to eye better with Blaine than I do my own son. I just don't understand how someone could ignore their son like that."

Carole shrugged, resting her head on Burt's chest. "I don't either, and I really don't think we should even try to comprehend that kind of thinking." She looked up at him, her eyes shining knowingly. "What we should be asking is if there is anything we can do to make this better. Or at least, make it easier."

Burt kept his arms around Carole but backed away just a bit, making sure to look her in the eyes. "Are you suggesting that we—"

"I'm not suggesting anything," she said mischievously. "I'm merely commenting on the situation at hand, and wondering if there is _anything _you can think of that could make it better."

Burt stared at her for a moment then shook his head, laughing quietly. "You get to explain to Finn why Rachel doesn't get to come over tomorrow, but Blaine does. It was supposed to be a family-only day."

"Finn will understand. Besides, Rachel has two dads; I'm sure she has more than enough to do for tomorrow. And let's face it, Burt: Rachel is lovely, but if we had to look at our respective sons and ask who was in the more mature relationship, the one more likely to last? You know that we're both thinking about your son."

Burt closed his eyes, his mouth hanging open. "I… can't even bring myself to think about that yet, hun. Don't go putting those thoughts there."

"But you know I'm right," Carole rebutted. "I've seen the way they look at each other. And I know you've noticed too." She rested her hands on his chest. "Blaine needs a family right now. We can be that for him."

Thoughts raced through Burt's mind before he realized that, yup, his wife was right about this one. He exhaled slowly, bringing her close to him once more. "Okay. I'll tell Kurt to invite Blaine over tomorrow."

"It will mean the world to both of them."

"Yeah, I know."

She leaned up on her tip toes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Go on. Ten bucks says he's on the phone with Blaine right now."

Burt held up a warning finger through his gentle smile. "That's one bet I'm smart enough not to take." And with that he moved out of her grasp and started up the stairs (but not without Carole giving him a good smack on the ass for good measure). He crept down the hallway toward the cracked door, a sliver of light shining in the hallway. Once he reached Kurt's room he stood outside, listening to see if he was interrupting anything important.

"_Kurt, if I had known that it would have bothered you this much, I wouldn't have said anything at all."_

"_And if you had just pretended that everything was all right and I found out that you were hiding that from me, I'd be royally pissed."_

Damn. He should have taken Carole on that bet. They may have been talking, but they weren't on the phone—they were doing that Skype thing that they did from time to time. He'd be ten bucks richer by now if he were as smart as he thought he was.

He rapped his knuckles on the door. "Come in," Kurt called, and Burt pushed the door open.

It still unnerved him slightly to see Blaine's face on the computer screen. He'd never understand why phone calls weren't enough for kids these days… "Hey Scooter. Blaine," he nodded toward the laptop.

Kurt smiled. "Mr. Hummel," Blaine said respectfully through the screen.

"What's up, Dad?" Kurt asked.

Burt rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Kurt told me about your situation, Blaine."

Blaine visibly tensed. "My… situation?"

"About your father."

Kurt side-eyed the screen as Blaine looked down at his hands. "Did he now?"

Burt held up his hands. "He only told me so much because I could tell that something was bothering him."

A faint, sad smile spread across Blaine's face. "Yeah, we've been talking about that."

"Well, I got to thinking… and I've talked it over with Carole, and we think that you shouldn't be alone tomorrow. So why don't you come over tomorrow and have brunch with us? Maybe you could even stick around for the baseball game afterwards."

Burt really wished he had a camera at that moment, because the identical looks of shock of both their faces were absolutely priceless. "Are you sure about this, Dad? I didn't tell you all that downstairs just to get Blaine over here tomorrow—"

"Yeah," Blaine cut in, "I'm… flattered that you'd like me to be there, but really I think I'd just be intruding—"

"Kurt. Blaine," Burt began sternly, effectively silencing both boys. "Tomorrow is Father's Day. And I don't know how things worked in your family Blaine, but in this house, I get whatever I want on Father's Day. And tomorrow, I want you here, bright and early at ten am. Brunch starts at ten-thirty."

Kurt was smiling so wide Burt was afraid his face was going to split in half. Blaine was opening and closing his mouth like a fish before he finally managed to splutter out, "Y-yes sir."

Burt allowed himself a smile. "I'm headed to bed, Kurt. Don't forget about the food downstairs, and make sure everything is put away before you turn in for the night."

"Sure thing, Dad!" Seriously, if Kurt kept smiling like that, his face was going to get stuck that way.

"Don't stay up too late," Burt warned. "Good night you two."

Both boys chorused a "Good night" as Burt shut the door behind him.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he headed for his own bedroom. It was one of those nights when he knew he would sleep well, because there was no doubt in his mind that he was doing the right thing.

* * *

><p>Blaine took a deep breath and checked his watch one more time. 9:55 am. Just slightly early.<p>

He shouldn't be this nervous. There was absolutely no good reason for him to be this anxious.

Except that it was Kurt's _dad_ who invited him to enjoy their family-only-exclusive holiday with them.

He knew that Burt liked him. Even though he knew he hadn't made all of the best impressions with him early on, he had more than made up for it in the last few months. He made sure to be completely respectful, and had connected with Burt over sports and other topics – he made sure that he was perfect for Kurt, and that Burt would be proud of him as well.

Maybe that's why he was so nervous. He had already turned out to be such a disappointment to his own dad; he couldn't handle disappointing Kurt's as well.

Blaine swallowed hard and rang the doorbell. Being late would not sit well with Burt, especially after he made it so clear to be on time at 10:00 am.

As the door handle turned, Blaine put on his most winning smile, ready to see Kurt (and probably hug him, and maybe even kiss him if his family was in the other room) and mentally prepare himself before immersing himself in the family. But Blaine was sorely disappointed (although he did a very good job of hiding it) as Burt appeared in the doorway instead of his boyfriend. "Oh! Good morning, Mr. Hummel."

Burt smiled. "You don't have to look so happy to see me. I know you were expecting Kurt, but he's elbow deep in biscuit dough, and when I left the kitchen to get the door he was yelling at Finn for burning the toast."

Blaine relaxed just a bit, chuckling. "That sounds about right."

Burt nodded. "Come on inside," he said, opening the door wide. Blaine walked in, immediately taking in the smell of bacon and burnt toast. Before he could get too far in the house, though, he felt a hand rest gently on his shoulder. "Actually, before you go see Kurt, could I talk to you for a moment?"

Blaine kept smiling but felt his stomach drop. "Um, sure," he replied quietly.

Burt led Blaine to the living room and gestured for him to take the arm chair as he took a seat close to him on the sofa. Burt leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and lacing his hands together thoughtfully.

Blaine couldn't shake the feeling that he was in trouble. He squirmed in his seat, not sure what to say.

"Blaine," Burt began, "you've known Kurt for quite some time now, first as one of his closest friends, and now as his boyfriend. And I have to admit that I think the two of you are good for each other." Burt paused a few seconds, and Blaine waited with bated breath. "I haven't seen Kurt so happy in such a long time, and I think a lot of that is because of you. So first off, thank you."

Blaine just sat there, his mouth slightly agape, not knowing how to respond. Somehow, "You're welcome" just didn't seem appropriate.

"Secondly," Burt continued when Blaine didn't say anything, "I want you to understand something about our family. Now as Kurt's father, I'm obligated to tell you that if you ever break his heart, I will break you."

Even though Burt seemed serious, Blaine couldn't stop the smile forming at his lips. "Honestly, you have nothing to worry about there. I could never hurt Kurt. Ever."

Burt smiled. "I figured you'd say just as much. And I definitely believe you, which is why I feel the need to say this." Burt took a breath while Blaine held his. "As long as you and Kurt are happy together – whether that's in a serious relationship or just as friends – you have a family here."

Blaine felt all of the air rush out of his lungs. Burt continued, "I don't know how your family works, or what your relationship with your parents is like – although I could venture a guess based on what you and Kurt have told me – but I don't want you to ever, _ever _feel like you don't belong somewhere. If you need anything, you come to me, or you come to Carole. We aren't your parents, but we wanna do anything we can to help you, if you ever need it."

Blaine's eyes burned with unshed tears as he tried to will them to the back of his eyes. He really did not want to cry in front of Burt if he could help it. "Thank you," he whispered. "That means so much to me." He cleared his throat and looked at Burt. "My parents… it's not that they don't love me, or don't take care of me. They just… don't always know how to act around me."

"Either way, that's no excuse for them to leave their son on a family holiday," Burt muttered mostly to himself. He sighed and turned his gaze back to Blaine. "Don't be afraid to come around here, Blaine. Contrary to what Kurt might have told you, you're pretty okay by my book, and I do like having you around."

Blaine laughed. "Well then I definitely won't make myself a stranger here."

Burt smiled, clapping a hand on Blaine's knee. "That's what I like to hear." He relaxed back into his seat and grabbed the remote to the television. "That's all I needed you for. You can go find Kurt; he's still in the kitchen, I'm sure."

Blaine nodded, standing and swallowing thickly. "Thank you, Mr. Hummel. I… This… It means everything to me."

Burt smiled softly, his eyes never leaving the TV. "Any time, Blaine."

Blaine walked into the kitchen and saw Kurt teaching Finn how to properly work the toaster oven while he stirred a huge bowl of eggs. Carole bustled about, pulling fresh danishes out of the oven and pouring five glasses of milk, orange juice, and coffee for all five place settings. He took in the chaos of the kitchen, and then turned back to the man sitting quietly in the living room.

If this was Blaine's second family, then he could count himself blessed beyond measure.

And for the record, it was the best Father's Day that Blaine had experienced in years.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Fun fact - Kurt's old Father's Day tradition - about taking his dad breakfast in bed and then his dad falling asleep watching golf - yup. We do that with my dad every year.

A special thanks to my lovely betas,**ispikedtheicecream**and **aspiringtoeloquence**, who both made sure this didn't suck or was riddled with typos as I finished it at 4 am this morning.

Also, I want to dedicate this to my lovely Tumblr wifey,**Sahraylia**. She is so strong an courageous, and I admire her so much. Things may not be perfect, darling, but they may just get there with time.

I hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
